Alt ending to 'Bug Out'
by Rammer
Summary: Look at the title, and take a lucky guess of what the story is about.


A/N: A new story! Just what we need! This is an alterative end of the episode 'Bug Out'. And anther thing- there is no more Donald; do to the way the episodes fall in to place. ('Bug Out' was one episode before 'Margaret Engagement'.) Now on with the story! And as always, R&R, as always!  
  
The three of them stood and look in awe. Chinese ban music, a cloud of dust-what Col. Potter said to watch out for-was happening. They had no radio, no jeep, and the chopper had just left. "RUN!" Screamed Hawkeye. They ran to the jeep, and attempted to start it a again "Pierce, they are to close, come on, we have to run for it!" Margaret's voice was full of panic. The three of them jumped out of the jeep, and ran. By then, of course, the Chinese had noticed the Corporal in fatigues with an old wool hat on, a Captain with surgical garb on, and a Major in fatigues, with a nurses hat on, with her Major insignia on the hat.  
  
Some of the Chinese ran after the three of them, and started to chase after them. Hawkeye, Margaret, and Radar all where worrying about different things. Hawkeye, would he ever return to Crabapple Cove, and see his father? Would he have to go threw the pain of getting an anther telegram, that he was a MIA or a POW? God, he hoped not.  
  
Margaret was worried about a different thing with the Chinese---rape. Would they really do that to her? She never heard of a female POW, and she didn't know what to expect. Of course she had Radar and Hawkeye, and ever though Radar wasn't all that strong, she still had Hawkeye.  
  
Radar was worried about all the things he had done to make him Radar. The barn-oh, what would his Ma do with out him on the barn? She had Uncle ED, but what if something happened to him? She would be bad situation.  
  
Three continued running until Margaret tripped up. She was behind Radar, who was behind Hawkeye.  
  
"Go, Radar, we'll catch up. Radar started to run again, But he look over his shoulder a lot.  
  
"Margaret, are you okay?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Hawkeye did the thing he could do with the both of theme being safe-picking her up and carrying her. He ran slower, but was still running.  
  
"I wish you could always let me carry you like this, Margaret."  
  
"Oh, if it weren't for the Chinese racing after us, you wouldn't ever be carrying me!" Margaret voice was filled with frustration.  
  
Hawkeye ran for about a minute more, and the Chinese finally got to him. They pulled him and Margaret back down. Hawkeye tighten his grip on Margaret, and shouted to Radar "RADAR, RUN, THEY GOT US!" and felt a swift punch in the mouth. One of the Chinese who know English said to Hawkeye "You will not speak unless we ask you to speak. Your treatments will be much worst next time you talk." The Chinese officer walked away, smirking.  
  
The only thing Hawkeye could do was glare. Margaret pulled his head down to see where he had been hit. She had fear, and concern her eyes. Hawkeye lifted one his hands and placed it on the side of her head, and gently started to caress her cheek with his thumb. She warped her arms around his neck, snuggled up to him.  
  
Meanwhile . . . . .  
  
Radar was running like crazy when he heard Hawkeye to shout to him to run. He didn't know how long he could run. He was currently running/ stumbling/ climbing up on of the bigger hills-he felt the ground disappear from under feet. He slid down in to a natural pocket on the side of the hill. He just fit, so he curled up, into a little ball.  
  
The Chinese must not of noticed because they kept on running. Radar looked up and watched their feet fly by. He kept watching until a rather large rock came flying down and hit him on the head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down at the camp:  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret were being pulled apart from each other. Margaret did not want to leave Hawkeye's warm embrace. She was getting more and more sacred. The Chinese bond Hawkeye's and Margaret's own wrists together, and walked them over to the truck. It had a cover back, and looked it looked sweltering hot in there.  
  
They had the both get into the back of the truck. Anther Chinese enlisted person rearranged the ropes so they where tied together. Once he completed that task, he closed up that back and locked it. The two of them where alone. Would they be rescued? If so, when? Would they be killed? Injured?  
  
The two of them where praying to be alive what ever happened-the good, and bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~2, 3 hours back at camp*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Radar had just ganged back his conciseness. Oh, boy, what was going on?  
  
Then it all hit him.  
  
The Chinese had captured Captain Pierce and Major Houlihan. Everyone was at the new M*A*S*H. What was he going to do? 


End file.
